Disneyland Moscow
Disneyland Moscow is a theme park that opened in March 17, 2019 in Shatursky, Moscow Oblast, Russia. With a few exceptions, this park features all attractions seen in other Disney parks including attractions unique to this park. This park also has a full service railroad named the Disneyland Moscow Railroad. Dedication :: To all of you who come to this magical place, welcome. Here you will discover enchanted lands of fantasy, adventure, yesterday, and tomorrow. May Disneyland Moscow eternally be the Greatest Place in Russia. And may this magical kingdom be an enduring symbol of the spirit of the cooperation and friendship between the great nations of Russia and the United States of America. :: ''-'' Bob Iger, March 17, 2019 Attractions World Bazaar *City Hall *Movie Plex *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Adventureland *Enchanted Tiki Room *Indiana Jones Adventure *Jungle Cruise *Tarzan's Treehouse *Shooting Gallery *Aladdin's Oasis Dinner Show *Tinker Bell's Magical Nook *Mickey and Minnie's Polynesian Paradise New Orleans Square *Pirates of the Carribean *Pirates League *Haunted Mansion(replaced by Haunted Mansion Holiday during Halloween Time to Christmas Time) *Princess Tiana's Mardi Gras Celebration(only during Mardi Gras) Westernland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Big Thunder Ranch *Mark Twain Riverboat *Tom Sawyer Island *Sailing Ship Columbia *Country Bear Theater *Westernland Shooting Gallery *Festival of Fools Critter Country *Pocahontas Village *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes *Splash Mountain Fantasyland *Alice in Wonderland *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *It's a Small World *King Arthur Carrousel *Cinderella Castle *Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall *Mad Tea Party *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Peter Pan's Flight *Pixie Hollow *Rapunzel and Flynn "Meet and Greet" *Merida "Meet and Greet" *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Fantasyland Canal Boats Storybook Circus(Fantasyland) *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Notre Dame Gallery *Snow White Grotto *The Golden Mickeys Villansland(Fantasyland) *same as the other Disney parks Mickey's Toontown *Gadget's Go Coaster *Chip 'n Dale Treehouse *Toon Park *Donald's Boat *Pete's Silly Slideshow *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Mickey's House and Meet Mickey *Minnie's House *Goofy's Playhouse *Judge's Tent *Toontown Hall of Fame Tomorrowland *Astro Orbitor *Autopia *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Innoventions *Space Mountain(replaced by Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy during Halloween Time, Sept.14 thru Oct.31) *Starcade *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *PeopleMover *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor *Carousel of Progress *Stitch's Great Escape! *Circle-Vision 360 *Star Jets Restaurants World Bazaar *Walt's *Great American Waffle Co. *Sweetheart Cafe *Casey's Corner *Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant *Ice Cream Co. *Cookie Kitchen *Plaza Restaurant *Jolly Holiday Bakery Adventureland *Crystal Palace *Polynesian Terrace Restaurant *Fresh Fruit Oasis *China Voyager New Orleans Square *Blue Bayou Restaurant *Cafe Orleans *French Market Restaurant *Royal Street Veranda Westernland *Golden Horseshoe Cafe *Cinnabon *Big Thunder Ranch Barbecue *Golden Oak Outpost *Pecos Bill Cafe *Lucky Nugget Cafe *Silver Spur Restaurant *Clopin's Festival of Foods Critter Country *Hungry Bear Restaurant *Critter Country Fruit Cart *Grandma Sara's Kitchen Fantasyland *Captain Hook's Galley *Gaston's Tavern *Claude Frollo Banquet Hall *Pinocchio Village Haus *Storybook Treats *Friar's Nook *Small World Ice Cream *Fantasia Cafe Mickey's Toontown *Daisy's Diner *Pluto's Dog House *Toon Up Treats *Out of Bounds Ice Cream *Good Time Cafe *Mickey's Trailer *Goofy's Drink Stand Tomorrowland *Tomorrowland Terrace *Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies *The Lunching Pad *Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe Entertainment *Disney's Treasure Trove Parade (Daytime Parade) *Fantasmic! *Disney Fantasy(fireworks show), NOTE: Disney Fantasy is replaced by Disney Horror during Halloween Time(Sept.14 thru Oct.31), Disney Sunshine during Summer, and Disney Holiday Fantasy during Christmas Time.(late Nov. to early Jan.) Trivia This park has a lot of the great restaraunts at other Disney parks like Blue Bayou Restaurant and great restaraunts unique to this park like Claude Frollo Banquet Hall. It also has a lot of shops seen at other Disney parks including unique shops to this park. This park's Cinderella Castle is a bit different from other Cinderella Castles. Although this one has the same shade of blue as the one in Orlando(WDW's Magic Kingdom), this one has gold trimmings, the white part is colored pink instead, and it has a Mickey Mouse face on it. Plus, this one is 10 feet larger and slightly more beautiful than the one in Orlando(WDW's Magic Kingdom). This is the third Disney park not to be owned by Disney as it is owned by the Russian Land Company. The first being Tokyo Disneyland and the second being Tokyo DisneySea(both owned by the Oriental Land Company). The Russian Land Company licenses its park's name from Disney. This park spans over 135 acres. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks